Le début d'une TRES longue histoire
by Elfica
Summary: Drago Malefoy arrive à Poudlard pour débuter une 6ème année à Poudlard et il est remplit de sentiments très fort pour...A vous de voir...REVIEWEZ!°CHAPITRE 6 ON LIGNE°
1. Retour à Poudlard et nouvelles idées

**Salut tout le monde, c'est ma première fanfic alors svp soyez sympa avec moi et...reviewez !**

* * *

  
  
**Chapitre 1:** Retour à Poudlard  
  
Cela faisait des heures que le Poudlard express roulait vers Poudlard, il s'arretat enfin devant la gare sombre de Pré-au-Lard à la grande joie de Drago Malefoy. Celui ci était de taille moyenne pour son age - 16 ans - et avait les cheveux d'un blond éclatant plaqué sur son visage. Il regarda avec plaisir le château de l'école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard qui se dressait devant lui, d'un coté c'était son refuge, ce château le mettait à l'abri de son père qui lui faisait tant de mal. Après que les diligences l'ait apporté devant le château, il y entra avec impatiente et ce dirigea vers la grande salle, c'est LA qu'il l'a vit, cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de la voir, 2 mois pour être précis et il n'en pouvait plus. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller lui parler, gentiment cette fois. Il se dirigea vers la table des serpentard et pris soin de s'asseoir juste derrière la table des gryffondor, ou plus précisement derrière....  
  
-**Granger...**dit-il doucement, **tu vas...**  
  
Il allait lui demander comment elle allait mais les mots restèrent coincé au fond de sa gorge, il était entrain de se souvenir, entrain de se souvenir la raison pour laquelle il n'avait cessé de pleurer pendant les vacances. Il regarda le bas du dos d'Hermione Granger et vit un bras qui la tenait amoureusement par la taille, le bras de Ron Weasley. Il avait appris au cours des vacances qu'ils sortaient ensemble quand il s'est rendu un jour au chemin de traverse et qu'il les avait aperçu, main dans la main, et c'était la première fois qu'il avait envie de commettre un meurtre, celui de Ron Weasley. Il était jaloux, jaloux comme il ne l'avait jamais été....  
  
-**Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Malefoy** dit Harry Potter à Drago

-**Je ne lui veux rien...**dit celui-ci, puis il reprit sur un ton sarcastique : **par contre je me demandais si ça ne te faisait pas pitié de les voir comme ça, je suppose que plus tard ils n'auront même pas assez de sous pour s'acheter une poubelle spéciale couple paumé-sans-sous en guise de maison...**

-**Ferme-là Malefoy**, dit Hermione  
  
Et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, il se tut et alla pleurer dans les toilettes. Il avait une folle envie de se donner des coups, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrible avec elle, pourtant il l'aimait, cela faisait 6 ans qu'il l'aimait mais cette année il éprouvait encore plus de sentiments pour elle qu'avant et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout d'un coup il entendit la porte des toilettes pour homme claquée, il tourna sa tête remplie de larmes vers la personne qui avait claqué ainsi la porte. C'était Harry Potter.  
  
-**Qu'est-ce que tu fou là Potter ?**

-**Je vais aux toilettes si c'est pas encore interdit....**dit ce dernier  
  
Il entra alors dans la toilette et la ferma à clef. Malefoy, quant à lui se regarda dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo. Il avait les yeux tout rouges, remplit de larmes, en se voyant comme sa il eu honte de lui...Selon lui un garçon n'était pas sensé pleuré comme ça, encore moins un serpentard, et surtout pas un Malefoy...Tout d'un coup il réentendit la porte claqué, il se tourna en concluant que Potter était partit. Il avait une furieuse envie d'empoisonner Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, il se demanda si Rogue ne pourrait pas lui fournir quelques ingrédients pour en fabriquer. Après tout, il était doué en potions et puis Rogue était bien obligé de satisfaire les moindres souhait de Malefoy, car... que dirait Dumbledore s'il savait que Rogue était un des plus fervents partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? C'est alors qu'il une idée, une idée machiavélique, une idée qui était cette fois digne d'un Malefoy....Il sortit des toilettes et descendit vers les cachots, il arriva alors dans un immense couloir, il y faisait froid et un simple coup d'œil aux murs gris, terrifiants, donnait la chair de poule à quiconque les regardait. Mais Malefoy avait l'habitude de passer par ici, car on aboutissait à l'entrée de sa salle commune en passant par là et puis aussi en passant par un couloir beaucoup plus étroit on pouvait aboutir aux bureau du directeur des serpentard, Severus Rogue, si toute fois on trouvait son bureau...Car le couloir qui y menais était si sombre qu'on pouvait s'y perdre, mais comme Drago avait l'habitude de l'emprunter, il trouva la porte d'accès très facilement et ne pris pas même la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Comme presque tout le temps quand Malefoy venait voir Severus Rogue il était souvent en grande discussion avec l'un ou l'autre mangemort, ce qui était une nouvelle fois le cas. Cette fois-ci il était en fin de conversation avec Anthony Dolohov, qui après avoir jeter un regard à Malefoy pris une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette, et s'en alla.  
  
-**Tiens...Drago, je ne m'attendait pas à vous voir aussi tôt...**fit Rogue de sa voix habituelle

C'est ce qu'il lui disait tout le temps quand il venait le voir.  
  
**-Bien sûr ce que vous avez vu restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?** Se méfia Rogue

-**Bien sur...** fit Malefoy

-**Je sais que je peux avoir conf...**dit Rogue

-**Mais...**coupa et continua Malefoy

-**Devrai-t-il y avoir un « Mais » Drago ?** S'étonna Rogue

-**Cette fois-ci, oui** dit Malefoy

-**Continuez je vous prie** dit Rogue un peu agac

-**Je ne dirai rien à une condition...  
**  
Rogue le regarda l'ai de lui prier de continuer  
  
-**J'aimerai que vous me prépariez quelque chose...**continua Malefoy

-**Quoi cela ?**

**-J'aimerai que vous me prépariez....  
**  
Et il le lui chuchota à l'oreille

* * *

**J'arrête là pour l'instant... REVIEWEZ ! **


	2. Une étrange potion

**Voilà la suite, n'oubliez pas de reviewer et merçi à Draymione pour sa review, j'éspère que la suite te plaira !**

**

* * *

**  
**Chapitre 2:** Une étrange potion...  
  
**-Je ne dirai rien à une condition...**dit Malefoy  
  
Rogue le regarda l'air de lui prier de continuer  
  
**-J'aimerai que vous me prépariez quelque chose...**continua Malefoy  
  
**-Quoi cela ?**  
  
**-J'aimerai que vous me prépariez....**  
  
Et il le lui chuchota à l'oreille  
  
**-Vous voulez que je vous prépare un...**commença Rogue  
  
**-Chuuuuuuut** dit Malefoy, **je ne voudrai pas que l'ont nous entendes  
**  
**-Mais pour qui dois-je ?....Et puis tout cela est interdit**, dit Rogue qui voulait à tout pris ne pas préparer ce que lui avait demandé Malefoy  
  
-**Ce que vous faites est AUSSI interdit,** accusa Malefoy, **je le veux prêt à la fin de la semaine ! Au revoir**  
  
Et il claqua la porte pour s'enfoncer dans le couloir sombre et froid pour revenir à son dortoir. Mais il se ravisa...Il avait envie de faire un petit peu de quidditch, ou plutôt juste envie de voler sur un balai, nuance !Il sortit dans le parc, et marcha jusqu'au terrain de quidditch, où il avait laissé son balai pendant les vacances, de peur que son père ne le casse. Il commença à voler, il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire ce que ça lui faisait, sentir l'air frais battre contre sa figure lui faisait un bien fou. Il baissa la tête pour voir à quelle altitude il se trouvait, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul, quelqu'un se trouvait en bas, mais il ne pouvait distinguer qui car il se trouvait beaucoup trop haut dans le ciel, il descendit peu à peu mais comme il ne voyait toujours pas qui c'était il descendit complètement et se trouva face à face avec...  
  
**-Hermione !** s'étonna Drago, **hem je veux dire Granger ?  
**  
**-Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?**  
  
**-Je m'entraine ça fait 2 mois que j'ai plus volé,** dit Drago  
  
Hermione était étonnée de la façon dont lui parlait Malefoy, il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé, son regard était plus doux et il semblait faire de son mieux pour être sympa avec elle.  
  
**-Et...et toi ?** dit Drago un peu bégayant   
  
**-J'attend Harry,** dit Hermione  
  
**-Et Weasley?**  
  
**-Hem...Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, on s'est heum...**commença Hermione, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entrain de se confier à son pire ennemi et se ravisa de continuer, **on s'est heum...rien du tout**  
  
**-En fait tu veux pas me le dire ?** Dit Malefoy,  
  
maintenant il était tout près d'elle et la regardai dans les yeux  
  
**-Tu m'a tout à fait compris,** dit Hermione, mal à l'aise  
  
**-C'est pas grave,** dit Malefoy  
  
Il était quasiment nez à nez avec elle, il pencha alors légèrement la tête, prêt à l'embrasser. Elle le repoussa alors violemment, ce qui le fit tomber par terre, et lui donna une paire de claques.  
  
**-Qu'est ce qui te prend Malefoy ?** dit Hermione  
  
Malefoy la regarda, elle l'avait giflé, elle ne voulait pas de lui, il en était sûr cette fois. Il se releva et partit sans lui répondre. En chemin il croisa Potter qui le regarda avec méfiance, mais Drago n'avait pas la force de lui envoyer une vanne et continua son chemin. Arrivé dans sa salle commune il se dirigea immédiatement vers son dortoir, il mit son pyjama aux couleurs de Poudlard, et se coucha.  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que Drago avait repris les cours à Poudlard, et aujourd'hui il avait un double cours de potions avec les gryffondor, et avec...Hermione. C'était la 1ère fois qu'ils avaient un cours en commun depuis le fameux soir ou Drago s'était un peu trop laisser guidé par ses pulsions. Il arriva dans les cachots un peu avant le début du cours. Elle était déjà là, accompagnée comme à son habitude de son petit pote potter, comme Peeves le disait si bien, ainsi que de son gros lourdeau de...mais non il n'était pas là, étrangement, il n'était pas là. Malefoy lança alors :  
  
**-Tiens, tiens, où est ton gros lourdeau de petit ami ?** dit-il   
  
**-Je suis là,** dit Ron, **mais je ne sors plus avec elle alors s'il te plait...**  
  
Mais il n'eu pas le temps d'achever car Rogue venait d'arriver.A la fin du cours, quand tout les élèves furent partit, Drago s'approcha du Bureau de Rogue et demanda :  
  
**-Alors, avez-vous préparé mon philtre ?**  
  
-**Ou..oui,** Dit Rogue, **voici votre philtre d'amour, mais je vous préviens, les effets ne durent que 24H et ...**  
  
-**Peut m'importe,** coupa Drago, **du moment qu'il dure quelque temps.  
**  
Drago admira le philtre qu'il avait dans les mains et sourit, Hermione ne lui résistera pas...  
  
**-Dépèchez-vous Malefoy, j'ai un cours qui m'attend, et faites attention, le flacon est ouvert,** prévena Rogue  
  
Drago sortit alors de la pièce sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait et en admirant toujours le flacon. Il ouvrit la porte et...  
  
**-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,** cria Malefoy  
  
...trébucha en déversant la moitié du contenu du flacon sur...

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, la suite pour bientôt, promis et REVIEWEZ !**


	3. L'annonce

**Salut tout le monde, voici la suite REVIEWEZ !**

**Réponse aux premières review :**  
  
**Dragonia et samiaaaa :** _comme vous allez vous en apercevoire ce ne seras peut-être pas sur Potter que tombera le philtre mais sur quelqu'un de quelque peut inatendu mais qui me fait bien, mais bon...gardons le suspens :-)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** L'annonce

Drago s'approcha du Bureau de Rogue et demanda :  
  
**-Alors, avez-vous préparé mon philtre ?**

-**Ou...oui,** Dit Rogue, **voici votre philtre d'amour, mais je vous préviens, les effets ne -durent que 24H et ...**

-**Peut m'importe,** coupa Drago, **du moment qu'il dure quelque temps.**  
  
Drago admira le philtre qu'il avait dans les mains et sourit, Hermione ne lui résistera pas...  
  
-**Dépèchez-vous** **Malefoy, j'ai un cours qui m'attend, et faites attention, le flacon est ouvert,** prévena Rogue  
  
Drago sortit alors de la pièce sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait et en admirant toujours le flacon. Il ouvrit la porte et...  
  
-**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,** cria Malefoy  
  
...trébucha en déversant la moitié du contenu du flacon sur une fille à l'allure lunatique aux cheveux blonds et aux globuleux que Malefoy n'avait jamais vu, ou plutôt jamais remarqu  
  
-**Non mais t'as un problème toi tu sais pas te poussé quand quelqu'un avance et puis t'es qui toi ?** dit Malefoy

**-C'est Luna Lovegood, elle est dans ma classe, et puis d'abord c QUOI ton problème à toi, je te signale que c TOI qui a failli lui marcher dessus et...** mais Ginny Weasley fut coupée par Luna

-**Tu es Drago Malefoy, non ?** Dit elle d'une manière reveuse. **Je ne te connais pas mais c pas grave je t'aime beaucoup quand même**  
  
Luna se dressa sur la pointe des pieds car Malefoy était quand même beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et l'embrassa. Ensuite elle entra dans la classe de potions comme-ci rien ne s'était passé et Ginny reprit :  
  
-**Je ne sais pas ce que contenait le flacon que tu as dans tes mains mais si c'est ce que je pense...t'es pas sortit de l'auberge mon vieux**  
  
Et elle rentra à son tour dans la classe. Drago resta là, devant l'entrée de la porte complètement abasourdit, mais dans quel pétrin s'était t'il fourr ?  
  
-**Hem...** fit quelqu'un derrière lui  
  
Et il se rendit compte qu'il bloquait le passage et s'en alla vers la grande salle  
  
...............................................................

Un peu plus loin dans le château

..............................................................  
  
**-Houhou tu m'entend ?** Dit Harry Potter à sa meilleure amie  
  
**-Hein ? Quoi heum oui tu as raison on devrait aller manger  
**  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que Harry lui avait dit, elle pensait plutôt à Malefoy, il se comportait vraiment bizarement c'est temps- ci avec elle...Tout d'abord, le jour de la rentrée quand il l'avait appelée elle avait perçu un peu de douceur dans sa voix, et au terrain de quidditch, n'avait-il pas failli l'embrasser ? Et...  
  
BANGS  
  
Elle tomba par terre et quelq'un l'aida à se relever, elle crut d'abord que c'était Harry qui l'avait aider à se relever mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était...  
  
**-Luna ?** dit Hermione  
  
**-Excuse moi,** dit Luna Lovegood à Hermione de son éternelle voix rêveuse, **je ne t'avais pas vue.**  
  
**-C'est pas grave**  
  
**-Hem...en fait je te cherchait, tu veux bien donner ça au beau garçon blond qui est à Serpentard et qui est en 6ème année comme toi ?**  
  
...................................

Quelques temps plus tard, dans la grande salle

...................................  
  
Malefoy était pensif.Il regardait la belle chevelure brune d'Hermione quand tout d'un coup le silence se fît. Il se tourna alors vers la table des professeurs supposant que Dumbledore s'était levé et c'était le cas.  
  
-**Chers élèves, j'ai une bonne, je l'espère, surprise pour vous, vu la moyenne de vos points qui est assez élevée, j'ai décidé de vous félicité en organisant un bal après-demain à partir de 20H00, soyez nombreux !**  
  
Malefoy se dit que ça serait le moment idéal pour faire boire le philtre à Hermione. Il sortit de la grande salle en pensant descendre vers son dortoir quand Hermione l'arrêta.  
  
-**Heum Malefoy, je peux de parler quelques secondes s'il te plait,** demanda Hermione  
  
**-Tu sais j'ai pas que ça à foutre**  
  
-**Je sais et j'men fous complètement, Luna à donner sa pour toi, elle m'a dit qu'elle osait pas te le donner elle même voilà c'est tout**  
  
Drago déplia le papier et vit un horrible dessin, animé, dessiné dessus.  
  
**-Eurk c'est quoi ce truc  
**  
-**Il paraît que ce sont deux Ronflaks Cornus amoureux, enfin c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, tu ferais mieux d'aller la remercier.**  
  
**-Elle peut toujours rêver. Au fait, toi tu viens au bal avec moi,** annonça Malefoy  
  
**-Je te demande pardon ?  
**  
**-Je t'ai dit que tu venait avec moi au bal. Tu veux que ça sois plus clair ?**  
  
Il s'avança alors vers elle, passa une mains dans ces cheveux, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa  
  
**-Rendez-vous ici même à 19H50 le jour du bal, à après-demain**  
  
Et Malefoy s'en alla...A ce moment là Harry et Ron sortirent en même temps de la grande salle. Ron la regarda et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle était entrain de se passer un doigt sur les lèvres se demandant ce qui c'était pass  
  
**-Au fait c'est peut-être pas le moment de le demander mais ça seras peut- être trop tard après,** dit Ron, **donc...tu veux bien venir avec moi au bal ?**

* * *

Suite au prochain, chapitre, n'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	4. Qui choisir?

Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :** Qui choisir ?  
  
Harry et Ron sortirent en même temps de la grande salle. Ron la regarda et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle était entrain de se passer un doigt sur les lèvres se demandant ce qui c'était passer  
  
**-Au fait c'est peut-être pas le moment de le demander mais ça seras peut- être trop tard après**, dit Ron, **donc...tu veux bien venir avec moi au bal ?**  
  
-**Hem....  
**  
Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et puis qu'avait Malefoy à l'obliger à venir au bal avec lui ?  
  
-**Ron...je...je sais pas**  
  
................................................ 

Un peu plus loin dans le château

................................................  
  
Malefoy se dirigea vers sa salle commune, un sourire aux lèvres. Il commençait doucement à atteindre son but : Il allait sortir avec Hermione Granger, il en était sur.  
  
-**Salazar Serpentard**  
  
Il était arrivé devant sa salle commune et il entra quand la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit à l'annonce du mot de passe. Il regarda autour de lui, la moitié des élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune se trouvaient devant le panneau d'affichage. Il s'avança vers le panneau, une énorme affiche affichait ceci :

« VENEZ TOUS AU GRAND BAL MASQUE  
CE DIMANCHE QUI CE DEROULERA  
DE 20H A 24H.  
SOYEZ NOMBREUX ! »

-« _**un bal...masqu ?**_ Songea Drago_**, mais sa veux dire que...**_ »  
  
**-Pas de fille à inviter, beaucoup moins de complication !** disait Marcus Flint à Blaise Zabini  
  
.............................................. 

Dans la tour des Gryffondor

..............................................  
  
Hermione pensait, pensait, et repensait encore. Malefoy...Ron tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Et puis non...y fallait pas que Malefoy la chamboule autant c'était NON, pour qui se prenait ce mec ? Elle n'irait pas avec lui au bal ! Elle irait avec Ron, elle ne re-sortirait pas avec lui, mais elle irait juste au bal avec. Hermione se dit qu'elle ferait bien d'aller le prévenir pour ne pas qu'il pense à aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers une des tables de la salle commune ou se trouvait Ron et Harry en pleine partie d'échec magique.  
  
-**Ron ?**  
  
**-Tiens mais c'est notre 'Mione, qu'est ce qui a ?**  
  
-**Heum...Pour le bal c'est...c'est...ok !**  
  
-**Pardon ?**  
  
**-Je veux bien aller avec toi au bal, je sais pas comment être plus claire !**  
  
**-Mais 'Mione...c'est un bal...Masqu !**  
  
-**Hein ?**  
  
-**C'est bien la première fois que tu regardes pas le panneau d'affichage...**  
  
Elle se tourna, et vit en grand la même chose que Malefoy avait vu dans sa propre salle commune.  
  
**-Mais...mais sa veut dire...**  
  
**-Sa veut dire ce que sa veut dire,** s'énerva Ron, qui était déjà assez malheureux d'avoir perdu sa chance de ressortir avec Hermione en ne pouvant pas l'amener au bal avec lui.  
  
-**Ron calme-toi,** dit Harry, **sa veut dire que comme s'est un bal masqué personne ne se reconnaitra et donc que, forcément, il ne faut pas venir accompagné.**  
  
-**Merci Harry, j'avais compris,** dit Hermione  
  
Elle sourit intérieurement elle aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour voir la tête que faisait Malefoy en ce moment même.  
  
...................................

En ce moment même nous pouvons voir la tête de Malefoy sans même payer l'or du monde...magique nan ?

..................................  
  
Pour la première fois on pouvait lire sur le visage de Drago Malefoy, élève de 6ème année à l'école de Poudlard de la tristesse. Oui, il était vraiment triste de ne pas y aller avec Hermione Granger, mais il était quand même sur de la trouver parmi la foule d'élèves de Poudlard qu'il y aurait ce soir là, il était sur de pouvoir la reconnaître, et là il.....

* * *

Et là vous serez quoi la fois prochaine mdrrrr. C'est à dire peut être pas avant 2 semaines parce que je part en vacances, mais jvais quand même essayé de publier un autre chapitre avant vendredi mais je peux rien vous promettre!-REVIEWEZ 


	5. LoveMachinChose et une mystérieuse incon...

Voila, je suis revenue de vacances et je peux enfin poster ce 5ème chapitre. Esperons que vous aimerez! Gare aux amateurs de dialogues il y en a beaucoup moins que dans les précédents chapitres.  
  
**RAR:  
**  
**IzZy Lestrange:** La raison pour laquelle Mione et Ron on rompu? Tu le saura dans un prochain chapitre mais pas directement.Merçi pour ta review  
  
**Virg05:** Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre, j'éspère qu'il te plaira et que tu auras tenu le coup lol  
  
**Dragonia:** J'ai a nouveau "mis du Luna" dans ce chapitre mais malheureusement la réaction que Malefoy aura envers cette dernière ne risque pas de la faire rire. Pour le rapprochement Mione/Dray il te suffit de lire pour voir si sa vient...ou pas.  
  
**moonkat22:** Voici la suite, j'éspère qu'elle te plaira autant que le reste. En tout cas ta review m'a fait très plaisir!  
  
**Draymione:** Merçi :-D  
  
**Shetane:** Oui, c vrai qu'il "n'y vas pas de main morte" lol. Mais peut-être qu'il va se calmer au fur et a mesure des chapitres...enfin tout dépendra de mon humeur ;-)  
  
**lilouthephoenix:** la voici :-)  
  
**Maxxine:** Excuse moi si jpart en vacances lol, mais je pense tout de même être tout a fait fair-play. Le but n'est-il pas un peu de vous donner envie de lire la suite?

* * *

**Chapitre 5:** Love-Machin-Chose et une mystérieuse inconnue  
  
Pour la première fois on pouvait lire sur le visage de Drago Malefoy, élève de 6ème année à l'école de Poudlard de la tristesse. Oui, il était vraiment triste de ne pas y aller avec Hermione Granger, mais il était quand même sur de la trouver parmi la foule d'élèves de Poudlard qu'il y aurait ce soir là, il était sur de pouvoir la reconnaître, et là il lui parlerai et il lui dirait tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur. C'était un bon plan mais encore fallait-il le mettre en oeuvre...  
  
Le jour du bal Drago mis un certain temps à se préparé. Cela fait, il se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle. Il regarda sa montre; Il était nettement en avance. Il se décida tout de même à marcher un peu plus vite quand tout d'un coup il s'entit 2 bras s'enrouler autour de son coup manquant de peu de l'étouffer.  
  
-Ho mon Drago, enfin tu es là, je te cherchai partout  
  
Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la personne qui l'avait attrapée et la regarda. C'était Luna Lovegood et de toute évidence elle n'était pas encore déguisée.  
  
-Mais...que?  
  
Comment savait-elle qui il était, il avait pourtant un masque. Il voulut toucher sa figure pour le vérifier et se rendit compte que celui-ci se trouvait dans ses mains. Et en se faisait t'il qu'elle était encore accro à lui? Rogue passera un sale quart d'heure...Il repris alors confiance en lui et dit d'un air froid  
  
-Ha...Love-machin-chose...dégage, tu me barre le chemin  
  
Il la poussa et continua son chemin n'oubliant pas de mettre son masque qu'il avait toujours dans ses mains. Quand il arriva devant la grande salle un bon nombre d'étudiant si trouvait déja attendant patiemment l'ouverture des portes. Et comme par enchatement, Drago trouva immédiatement Hermione, elle était la seule à avoir une chevelure de cette couleur, pour l'ocassion elle s'était lissée les cheveux et ça lui allait à merveille. Pour le reste il était un peu décu sa robe était toute simple et noire avec un léger décolleté mais sans plus, son masque était également noir et sans fantaisie. Il l'observa ainsi pendant encore une bonne quinzaines de minutes jusqu'a ce que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvre. Au même instant il entra dans la grande salle et fut accueilli par un court discourt de Dumbledore.  
  
- Chers élèves. Je suis ravi de vous voir si nombreux à ce premier bal de l'année. Je voudrais juste vous faire un petit rappel , les masques ne peuvent en aucun cas être enlevé avant la fin de la soirée. Sur ce...Que le bal !  
  
Au même instant une douce musique sortit magiquement des murs et le premiers slow de la soirée commenca. Drago se dirigea alors vers la personne qu'il devinait être Hermione, il lui tendit la main et sans un son ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste de danse.   
  
---------------------  
  
Du côté d'Hermione  
  
---------------------  
  
Le bal venait de commencer et Hermione s'ennuyait à mourir dans un coin de la salle ou elle passait le plus clair de son temps à scruter les gens. A un moment elle pensa partir mais un jeune homme déguisé en zorro l'invita à danser et elle fût entrainée par le son mélodieux de la chanson. Elle regarda alors l'inconnu qui l'avait inviter à danser et se fondit dans ses yeux qui étaient la seule partie visible de son visage mise à part sa bouche, une partie de son nez et des mèches de cheveux qui lui retoubaient délicatement surle visage. Elle dansa si longtemps qu'elle ne fit plus attention au temps qui passait, d'abord la musique était douce et puis devenait plus en plus forte pour ensuite redevenir calme. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais danser autant, quand, n'y tenant plus elle retourna s'assoir un peu au grand désarroi de son compagnon;  
  
----------------------  
  
Du côté de Malefoy  
  
----------------------  
  
Malefoy était accoudé au bar que Dumbledore avait installé là pour la soirée, il tenait une bouteille de bierraubeurre en main et regardait avec envie les élèves qui se tremoussaient au centre de la salle, quant à sa partenaire elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait arrêter de danser pour le moment. Cela faisait quand même plus d'une demi-heure que Malefoy attendait de retourner danser, et n'y tenant plus il retourna sur la piste de danse. Il rejoignit une fille qui avait l'air d'être seule et ils dansèrent à deux. Ils dansaient et tapaient des pieds sur une musique asser rock quand celle-ci ce calma pour laisser place à une beaucoup plus clame, un slow. Drago ce rapprocha de la mystérieuse inconnue et la tint par la taille tandis qu'elle enlassait son cou de ses bras. Ils se regardaient sans cillés et commencèrent à se raprocher dangereusement jusqu'a ce que leur lèvres se touche en entrainant un baiser doux qui devint vite un baiser plus fougueux faisait danser leur langue au rythme de la musique qui était a présent devenue beaucoup plus agitée. Leur baiser ne cessa que lorsque la dernière musique finissait ses dernières note. Au même instant Dumbledore se leva et annonca qu'ils pouvaient enlever leur masque. Au début Malefoy n'en avait pas très envie, après tout c'était Hermione qu'il aimait. Mais il repensa à la soirée et se souvena des merveilleux moments qu'il avait passé avec la mystérieuse inconnue comparé à l'ennui qu'il avait éprouvé au bout d'un moment en dansant avec Hermione. Se disant qu'après tout l'inconnue était beaucoup mieux que la sois-disant élue de son coeur il retira son masque au même moment que sa nouvelle partenaire...

* * *

Bon inutile de le rappeler mais je vais le faire quand même...Fin de chapite égal-Review(mais si...mais si loooool) 


	6. Changement de place

Je suis désolée mais ce chapitre est de nouveau TRES courts, je ferai de mon mieux pour le faire un peu plus long la fois prochaine.  
  
RAR :  
  
**Steamboat Willie:** Salut, ça me fait plaisir que malgré tout tu aime ma fic et j'éspère que la suite te plaira aussi !  
  
**Slydawn :** Au début je voulait aussi mettre Luna parce que ça m'amusais lol puis j'ai changé d'avais, lis et tu découvrira la mystérieuse inconnue !  
  
**Zeeve lelula :** vala le chapitre 6 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Moon cat 22 :** Malefoy en zorro ? Meuu enfin qui te dis que c lui lol ? Enfin je me tait, lis plutôt mdrrrr  
  
**Lilyz 5 :** Bien que je continue, et le plus longtemps possible !  
  
**Elissia :** Disons que c'est comme ça que moi j'imagine Drago...  
  
**Shetane :** Lol ouais c sur que j'aime bien de finir mes chapitres à des moments comme ça lol  
  
**Lou Biloute :** Sadique ? C'est la 1ère fois qu'on me le dit pour ce chapitre lol...ça commençait à me manquer mdrrrr

* * *

Chapitre 6 : **Changement de place**  
  
Après tout l'inconnue était beaucoup mieux que la sois-disant élue de son cœur il retira son masque au même moment que sa nouvelle partenaire...  
  
- **Granger...**murmura-t-il  
  
- **Malefoy ?**  
  
- **Hermione que... MALEFOY ????????????????????**  
  
Harry venait d'arriver derrière Hermione et regardait Drago d'un air aussi surpris que cette dernière.  
  
**- Je te jure Malefoy que si tu as fait quoi que ce soit à Hermione...  
  
- A mon avis tu l'importunes plus que moi en cet instant,** susurra Malefoy  
  
Harry voulut demander à Hermione la raison pour laquelle Malefoy avait dit ça, mais celle-ci était déjà partie. Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Malefoy.  
  
**- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire**  
  
Et il partit, suivit de Ron qui avait assisté à la scène.  
  
La salle se vidait peu à peu et à un moment Malefoy cru bon de partir.  
  
Le lendemain il se rendit en retard au cours de potions, mais Drago se doutait bien que Rogue n'allai rien lui dire. Il n'oserait pas...Drago entra donc dans la salle de classe et tout le monde se tut. Ou plutôt Rogue, car il était bien connu que les cours de Rogue se passaient toujours dans un silence total. Quand Malefoy s'assit à la table de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, Rogue reprit enfin son cours.  
  
- **Bien, comme je le disait, pour cette potion vous allez devoir vous mettre par deux car je n'ai pas assez d'ingrédients pour en fournir à tout le monde. D'ailleurs je pense que je vais vous imposer des places dans la classe ou vous travaillerez par deux...pour le restant de l'année.  
**  
Il avait dit ça avec un énorme sourire sur ses affreuses lèvres. Son annonce fut vite suivie de protestement de la part des élèves.  
  
**- Alors ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Mettez-vous tous au fond de la classe !**  
  
Les élèves se levèrent tous en même temps en prenant soin de prendre toutes leurs affaires et en suivant les ordres de Rogue.  
  
**- Donc, en commençant par cette table-ci, je vais vous appeler par deux et vous vous installerez suivant l'alignement des tables. Potter, Parkinson; Weasley, Bulstrode; Patil, Crabbe; Granger, Malefoy; Brown, Goyle. Et vous trois,** dit-il en désignant Seamus, Dean, et Neville. **Mettez-vous ensemble car je n'ose pas laisser seule une personne supporter Longdubat pendant le reste de l'année.  
**  
Tous allèrent s'installer. Hermione regarda Malefoy qui n'avait pas du tout l'air dégoûté à l'idée d'être assis à côté d'elle, ce qui l'étonna fortement. Une fois installé Malefoy en profita pour glisser quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
  
**- Attend-moi à le fin du cours Granger, je dois te parler.  
**  
Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre tout les élèves sortirent de la salle sauf Drago. Celui-ci avait en tête de parler à Rogue du problème « Lovegood ».  
  
**- Vous ne devriez pas aller manger ?  
  
- Oui, je devrais, mais avant ça j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose de quelque peu... dérangeant.  
  
- Quoi cela ?  
  
- Le philtre d'amour qui était sensé duré 24H est toujours actif !  
  
- Et cela ne vous plait pas ?  
**  
Malefoy regarda Severus Rogue avec haine, bien sur que non cela ne lui plaisait pas.  
  
**- Non, PAS DU TOUT. Car, voyez-vous, le philtre est malencontreusement tombé sur Luna Lovegood, j'exige donc un antidote le plus vite possible !**  
  
Sur ce, il sortit de la classe. Hermione l'attendait à l'entrée des cachots.  
  
**- J'ai faillit partir,** dit celle-ci  
  
- **Et tu as bien fait de rester, suis-moi**  
  
Elle suivit Malefoy dans le parc jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt interdite, loin des regards indiscrets. Malefoy prit alors doucement Hermione par la taille et l'attira contre lui.  
  
**- Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fait ?  
  
- Chuuuuuuut,** dit-il avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, **et profite !**  
  
Il donna un baiser à Hermione. Celle-ci ne savait pas trop comment réagir, mais comme elle en avait assez de réfléchir, elle se laissa guider par ses pulsions et répondit à son baiser. Au bout d'un moment elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et laissa sa langue tournoyer avec celle de son pire ennemi, chacun s'embrassant de plus en plus passionnément jusqu'à ce que leurs ventres, criant famine, les ramène doucement à la réalité.

* * *

Bon c une fin un peu bizarre lol....Mais bon que voulez-vous ? J'attend vos review et puis penser à lire mes autres fics(adresses sur mon profil) 


	7. IMPORTANT: Note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde! Vous pouvez me trucider, me torturer, ou même n'importe quoi je vous comprendrai. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais vraiment désolée mais je ne mettrai pas à jour cette fic avant très longtemps. En effet je me suis mise à créer trop de fic en même temps, ce qui fait que je ne sais plus ou me donner de la tête et que mes fics risqueront de ne plus ressembler à grand chose. J'ai donc décider de me consacrer à une de mes fics seulement, une fois qu'elle seras terminée je m'occuperai d'une autre et ainsi de suite. Je pense que ce seras beaucoup mieux pour vous comme pour moi. Ce que j'entend par là c'est que vous aurez beaucoup plus vite la suite de la fic à laquelle je me consacre et moi je n'écrirai pas n'importe quoi dans le seul but décrire un chapitre en plus à mes fics. J'éspère que vous me comprendrez mais svp faites ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas. Pour information la fic à laquelle je m'occuppe pour le moment est: Un rêve trop réel. Elle à moins de succès que mes autres fics mais je l'aime beaucoup. Son résumé n'est pas super et je vais donc en profitez pour vous en parler un peu mieux ici. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui suit un cours de français qui ne l'intéresse en aucun point, elle finit donc par s'endormir. Quelques instant plus tard elle se fait réveillez par un jeune garçon avec les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes et une cicatrice au front, je vous laisse deviner de qui je parle. La fille ne sais pas comment ça se fait qu'elle se réveille devant le grand Harry Potter et ne le reconnait même pas directement. Celui-ci à l'air furieux contre elle pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle va au fur et à mesure du récit comprendre pourquoi. Au programme: Une Nina désorientée, un Harry amoureux, une Hermione toujours à l'écoute, un Ron jaloux, un Malefoy vengeur et un Neville qui se rebelle. Ce résumé n'est pas beaucoup mieux que l'autre mais je vous prie d'aller lire cette fic car certaines personnes m'ont dit que le résumé ne leur donnait pas envie de lire mais qu'une fois qu'elles ont commencé la lecture elles ont adoré. Bon hé bien je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire....

A une prochaine fois, qui j'éspère ne seras pas trop tardive,

Elfica


End file.
